


Beyond Perfection

by Very_Impractical_Girl



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Beauty expectations, Body Image, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Futa, Futadot, Movie Night, Porn Watching, Pubic Hair, Self Confidence Issues, Small Breasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Impractical_Girl/pseuds/Very_Impractical_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis and Peridot order porn to watch together. It's really kind of lame.<br/>Insucure Lapis, this is fluffy but still pretty sexual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of my gem body head canons ahead including futa Peridot so...hope you don't mind. This is a finished story unless people want a part 2, haha.

"Sooo...haha, ready?" Peridot laughed as she clicked through the On Demand section. Lapis nodded slowly with a small smile, already starting to blush. "So...that's the one we're watching?" Peridot clicked a button on the remote. "Yup" she grinned as the title **"SEXY AND GORGEOUS GIRLS SPREAD WIDE MAKE GIANT MEAT EXPLODE INSIDE"** appeared on the screen. Peridot was excited already. Lapis could tell since she was very fidgety. 

"That's...quite a title..." Lapis remarked softy. It took zero time at all before giant boobies were nearly blocking the camera. Lapis literally backed up against the couch, slightly laughing. "What- that's the opening shot? Why?" Peridot placed her hand on Lapis' and glanced at her. "Yeah, I'm not that impressed-"

Lapis had widened her eyes and blushed more, prompting Peridot to look back at the TV. Now there were dicks in the picture; relatively big ones. Lapis watched as they rubbed up on each girls ass, pre-cum starting to drip out of some. "I-I didn't see them take off their-" she stopped speaking when she felt Peridot pull closer to her and slightly grinding her hips. She breathed out heavily while widdening her eyes in annoyance. "Ok, don't form a dick yet, I don't know if im gonna want to-"

"That's fine." Peridot said cutting her off, while also stopping herself, a little embarassed by how erratic she easily got. Lapis had an upset look on her face, which made Peridot immediately concerned. "Lappy, is something wrong?" She asked while stroking part of her short soft hair. "Um...no...it's just...they're all...huge...and...fully shaved...every...single... one..." Peridot saw her look down at herself and immedietly felt bad, since Lapis was the exact opposite. "O-Oh...I'm sorry...hey, we can just turn this off..."

The both of them were staring at the TV once more, despite the fact that Peridot was very not enthralled with it now. There were four girls and six guys so after the penetrations, two guys were left and made to jack off alone. Peridot leaned up and put an arm around her shoulder, and spoke softly in her ear. "Hey...hopefully those two are the directors...you think...?" Lapis glaced at her gratefully as Peridot put her other arm around her as well. She then smiled for a second as Peridot pulled the ribbon on her back, before yanking her top down.

She let out a very quiet moan when Peridot fondled with her breasts. She was aroused, as bad as she felt. The quicker thrusts on the screen where getting to her, especially since these dicks were Peridots' size in general. She closed her eyes as Peridot kissed her neck, then going down to kiss her breasts as well. "They're perfect" Peridot said softly, while cuddling her chest. "....Yeah?" Lapis murmured into the smaller gem's hair, blushing contently. 

Peridot snuggled closer to her, smiling. "I love your fluff..." This made Lapis blush even harder and she buried her face completely in Peridots' hair. "Nah..." Peridot grinned widely. They were completely engulfed in each other, the only reminders of the porno being wet thocking noises and over-exaggerated moans. Peridot rubbed her back and then her waist. "Mmn, I think it's nice feeling the fuzzle when I slide in..." Lapis widened her eyes feeling her whole face turn dark purple as well as her inner core wetten intensely. Peridot kissed her chest once more, but glanced up when the TV suddenly turned off.

Lapis was holding the remote to the side, her face still purple. "I... I'm not really...I mean, I'm not used to seeing cum THAT close up...especially inside a vag-" Peridot slightly giggled, and then squealed as Lapis grabbed her and pulled her close to her chest as she flopped over to lay on her back.

Lapis froze as she felt something hard against her stomach. She looked at the small blushing gem on top of her who was about to mutter an apology. She quickly slapped a hand over her mouth and bit her lip slyly. "Hey...I'm down for it...how about we get in bed little pea?"


End file.
